


Appendix

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hospitals, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy gets her appendix removed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendix

Clint and Phil are waiting in the hospital's waiting room anxiously for news.

Daisy had appendicitis and was currently in surgery.

She had constant stomach pains for 2 weeks and yesterday it got unbearable.

So they admitted her in the hospital.

The doctor said that they would have to remove Daisy's appendix.

Dr Nero, Daisy's doctor came up to the and said, "Mr Barton, Mr Coulson, your daughter is fine. The surgery was a success. She can go home by tomorrow afternoon."

Phil and Clint breathed a sigh of relief.

Clint said, "Thank you, Doctor."

Dr Nero nodded and walked away.

Their baby girl was going to be fine.


End file.
